The Doc is in
by The KageKitsune000
Summary: A new pony comes to town to make some friends. Little did he know that he is in for an adventure.


DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters that belong to the aforementioned cartoon. Rights for MLP:FiM belong to Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and anyone else I m forgetting to mention.

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the air was as clear as crystal as a Unicorn trudged his way into Ponyville. He was a pony of average height, his coat was of the purest white, and his shoulder length mane and long, elegant tail were a very light blue. He had a red medical cross for a cutie mark that stood out like a beacon amongst the sea of white that was his coat. On his back he had two saddle bags. One small one had his cutie mark as the clasp, while a larger one with a few metal poles sticking out. He was levitating what appeared to be a letter and a map a faint white glow emanating from his horn. They were hovering directly in front of his face just as a giggling pink pony bounced in front of him. They collided in a head-on-head crash, resulting in a loud BONK! Both fell on their rumps with dazed looks in their eyes. The white one stood up first and quickly said in a young, albeit panicked, voice. I m so sorry! I wasn t looking where I was going. Are you alright? I m better than all right! I m SUPER DUPER ALL RIGHT! I get to meet a new friend! I m Pinkie Pie, What s your name? Oh, um, well, my name is Seraph. he said.  
>It s great to meet you Seraph! Pinkie said, OHHH I know! You re new around here right? Seraph just nodded.<br>Pinkie responded with, Well how about I show you around Ponyville! I know everypony and all of the best spots in town! Like over there is Sugar Cube corner. That s where I live! It has the best cakes, and cookies, and pies, and all sorts of wonderfully tasty fantastical treats! Pinkie grabbed him by the neck, a foreleg entangling him firmly to her side, and dragged him around to all of the aforementioned locations for the appropriate amounts of fun.  
>And over there is Town hall. That s where Mayor Mare lives. Pinkie stated Um, Pinkie. Seraph said. Pinkie ignored him and continued to drag him, she was quite strong for somepony of her size.<br>Over here is the flower shop. Roseluck, Daisy, and Lily grow the most beautiful and bestest smelling flowers in all of Equestria! Pinkie said enthusiastically.  
>By now Seraph was struggling and trying to get Pinkie s attention. Are you sure you re all right Pinkie? You may have hit your head a bit harder than I thought. Once he was finally able to get her attention.<br>Of course I m all right! She said with a wide grin, I mean if I wasn t all right I would know right? But what if I didn t know? Oh that would be bad, but I am really really sure that I am A-OK! Seraph just responded with a confused look on his face. So, anyways how about I show you, oooooh look over there, it s Twilight. She is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Hi Twilight, come look who I found! Pinkie yelled.  
>And here I was just hoping on getting to where I needed to be. Seraph thought to himself. Pinkie finally got Twilight s attention and the lavender colored unicorn walked over to the two of them. Well good morning Pinkie. And this is...? Twilight asked as she pointed to Seraph.<br>This is Seraph! I was showing him all of the most fantastic places in all of Ponyville! Pinkie said as she skipped excitedly.  
>So Seraph, what brings you to Ponyville? Twilight asked, shifting her saddlebag to a more comfortable position.<br>Before Seraph could respond Pinkie said, Oh my gosh! I was so busy showing you Ponyville that I completely forgot to ask about you! So, which do you like the most? Cake, cookies, pie, or cupcakes? Seraph responded with a very confused look on his face, Um...cupcakes? Oh boy, cupcakes are my favorite too! I think we re gonna be great friends! Pinkie responded very happily, But I like other things too. Like cookies and cake and pie.. Pinkie Twilight interrupted; Pinkie just continued. Pinkie, Twilight said in a slightly annoyed voice. Still not getting Pinkies attention, Twilight yelled, ! Pinkie quickly responded with, Oh, I m sorry, Twilight; did you want to say something? Twilight simply put her hoof on her face.  
>So anyways, how did you run into Pinkie Pie? Twilight asked Seraph.<br>I was, uh... walking into town and we bumped into her, so to speak. I think I might have broken Pinkie, Seraph responded in a concerned tone of voice.  
>No, trust me, she is normally like this. But she IS really excited to meet a new friend. Twilight responded. Twilight asked. Oh, yeah, that reminds me; Pinkie, didn t you have plans with Rainbow Dash? Oh my gosh! I can t believe I forgot! I was so busy showing Seraph all of the most fantastical sights in Ponyville that it must have slipped my mind, Pinkie responded. She then bounced off giggling and yelled, Bye Twilight, bye Seraph! So, what is it that brings you to Ponyville? Twilight asked.<br>Oh, well, uh... my teacher Galena got sick of me have next to no social skills , so she sent me to Ponyville to make some friends. Seraph said as he levitated a letter to Twilight.  
>So you are Galena s apprentice, and is it true that she really is the strictest teacher in the whole academy? Seraph responded with a nod and a shiver.<br>Hmm, really that scary. Well it seems we have another thing in common then. Twilight responded with a bemused look on her face.  
>Oh really? Seraph asked, Who was your teacher? I m Princess Celestia s personal apprentice. Twilight responded.<br>Seraph's mouth seemed to unhinge and drop to the ground as Twilight began to read the letter aloud , To my student Seraph,  
>You have a superb skill for healing magic, and you are very focused in your studies. However, you are a bit too focused in your studies. You are much too withdrawn in yourself, How will you be able to help Ponies if you don t talk to them? So, I thought that you needed a change of scenery, make some friends! So, I am sending you to Ponyville. I want you to continue your studies, you didn t think I would forget that did you? In order for you to continue your studies I have sent letters to Mayor Mare, the local hospital, and to a local herbalist named Zecora. After all, magic cannot solve all ailments. I have not yet received a response from Zecora, but it would be a good idea to ask her for help in your studies.<br>With regards Galena Twilight asked. Seraph responded with a nod. Well, she sounds like she cares for you. Anyways, I was on my way to the town hall; how about I walk with you there? I would very much appreciate that, Seraph responded. So, they talked as they continued on to the town hall. Upon arriving at the town hall, they went to see Mayor Mare, who was the first to speak.  
>Why hello Twilight, are you here to pick up the book on Ponyville local legends? Mayor Mare asked. Twilight responded with a nod. Just let me get it, but first, who is this you have with you? This is Seraph, I was showing him around and you are somepony he needs to talk to, Twilight responded. Well, um, my teacher said that she would send a letter to you. I think it was about me getting a place to stay while I am in Ponyville, Seraph said.<br>Mayor Mare responded with, Well I haven t gotten any mail recently, but then again Derpy has been out sick. Anyway, I am terribly sorry to say that we currently don t have any vacant houses, at least none that are livable. Oh, well um... Oh! Do you have a empty lot? I could use my tent that I used while I was traveling. Seraph responded.  
>Oh, no no no, That simply will not do. Sure it would be alright for awhile, but it won t stay sunny forever. What about when it rains next thursday? Mayor Mare retorted. I ll look around and see if there are any places that are remotely livable. She started to rummage through her papers and files. Oh my, this one is run down, and it will need a lot of fixing up. I ll get a hold of the construction ponies and tell them to fix it up so it won t fall on top of you. But it will probably take a few days. You really don t need to go through all of this trouble for me, Seraph responded.<br>No, no, I insist. Besides it will be nice to have a new pony in town, but until the house is fixed I m afraid that you will have to use your tent, Mayor Mare quickly retorted. I could ask around; Applejack usually has a few spare rooms. At the very least you can use the spare bed in the library. Besides, I wouldn t mind showing Seraph around Ponyville and introduce him to everypony, Twilight quickly cut in.  
>You really don t need to go through all of this trouble, Seraph said extremely sincerely.<br>It really is no problem, Seraph. I m looking forward to showing you to all of my friends! Plus, after you get settled in, maybe you can teach me a thing or two about healing magic? Twilight asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.  
>Seraph responded, Oh well, um...I appreciate your help; helping you learn healing magics is the least I can do. Great! All right, let s head out, Twilight said as she motioned for the door.<br>Wait, Twilight! The book! Mayor Mare yelled.  
>Ah yes. Thank you Mayor, Twilight said as she levitated the book into her saddle bag.<br>Thank you, so much for your help Mayor Mare. Seraph said with a bow on his way out. Twilight and Seraph talked stuff like experiences at the academy, and the weather and such on the way to the way to the Apple family farm. Eventually, they made it to the Apple family farm, Sweet Apple Acres. The farm looked amazing, the apple trees were just beginning to flower, and all of the crops were coming in nicely. The whole area simply buzzed with life. As they approached the barn, they could see an orange blur running about. The two just stood there for a minute watching her run around as she put decorations and tables up. Eventually, they grew bored of this. Twilight yelled at the busy orange pony, Applejack! Yeah, what is it Twilight. AppleJack said as she finished hammering in the last nail on a she turned around she noticed the newcomer and asked Twilight, Who s that, that you ve got there? This is Seraph; and he s new in town, Twilight explained. She then explained to Applejack the problem with the living situation.  
>Well, I really wish I could help, sugarcube, Applejack replied, But I m just a tad bit busy preparing for the old family reunion and the family s gonna be using the spare rooms. It s all right, well you look really busy, do you need any help? Twilight asked.<br>'Applejack frowned slightly. "Well no, I just need to get to work," she said after a moment's thought. As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a loud crash from behind the barn. There was then a loud yell of APPLEJACK! Oh no, Applejack groaned. The three ran around the barn to see that an old shed had collapsed with Applebloom standing near it, a dazed expression crossing her face. Oh, thank Celestia, she s all right, Applejack said sincerely. Applejack s mood turned sour, and yelled. What have I told you about playing around the shed! Upon hearing Applejack s voice, Applebloom snapped out of her daze and yelled in a panicked voice, Big Sis! We have to help her! What are you talking about, help who? Applejack asked sounding deeply concerned.  
>Scootaloo! She s still in there! Applebloom yelled.<br>Applejack turned to Seraph and Twilight and said in a pleading voice, bordering on the line of dread. I m gonna need your help! Now! Of course. Seraph and Twilight said at the same time. They then set off to moving the rubble. Applejack moved what she could, while Seraph and Twilight used magic.  
>As Applejack began to move towards the center, Seraph yelled, Careful! We need to be very cautious so that it doesn't fall in anymore. But,- Applejack stammered.<br>No buts! If we aren t careful from here on, she may not make it. I m not trying to be mean, but please leave this to me and Twilight Seraph said sincerely. Sis... Applebloom said pleadingly.  
>Fine. But please hurry you two, Applejack responded. After a few minutes of nerve-wracking suspense, Seraph yelled, I found her! But when Applejack and Applebloom began to run up to see, Seraph put one hoof up to stop them. He ran over to Applejack and whispered, I need you to get Applebloom out of here. She doesn t need to see Scootaloo like this. Is she going to be all right? We need to get her to the hospital! Applebloom shouted in a hushed voice.<br>Seraph shook his head and whispered, There won t be enough time, I m going to work on her here and now. Tell Applebloom her friend will be all right, but I need you to keep her away from here. All right, but what if- Applejack said.  
>No ifs, Seraph said in a voice too deep to be his own. I need you to be a brave, strong big sister and make sure that she doesn't see this. Applejack nodded and looked to Applebloom. Everything will be all right, but Seraph needs to check on Scootaloo and make sure she will be as right as rain. She then walked Applebloom toward the front of the barn. Seraph turned to Twilight once Applejack left. He looked at Twilight with a desperate look on his face and said, Twilight, I m going to need your help with this. All...alright, Twilight stammered. What do you need me to do? In my saddlebag, there is a folding table, a white tablecloth and a small medical bag. I need you to set up the table and ready the cloth,while I get Scootaloo out of there, Seraph instructed.<br>Consider it done, but one question. How do you hold all of that in your bag? Twilight asked with a bewildered look. When I left I kind of splurged my traveling money to get my bag enchanted, Seraph quickly said. It s also the reason I walked instead of taking a carriage. Once all of this is done and over with I ll let you look at it, but right now we have somepony to save! They both set to work and around a minute later, Seraph came back with an unconscious Scootaloo and a large cut across his flank. Are you alright? Twilight gasped.  
>It hurts a bit, but she is in a much worse condition, Seraph said as he set Scootaloo down on the table. Scootaloo definitely did not look well. She had cuts all over her body and her front right leg was broken at a weird angle. Just to think those were the least of the problems. A close examination showed that at least two of her ribs were broken, she had internal bleeding and her left wing was broken off halfway up her wing. At least she was still breathing.<br>Upon seeing Scootaloo s condition, Twilight yelled in a distraught voice, By Celestia! Please tell me you can fix her. I can, but I m going to need you to help me, Seraph said; she nodded. I m going to teach you a spell to put her to sleep. Fixing this is going to be painful and she isn t going to want to be awake for that. Seraph taught her the spell, giving Twilight the quick once-over, and then asked her to use it on Scootaloo. Scootaloo, who was starting to come out her unconscious state, let out a deep breath and started to sleep. Good; now one final thing. When I say now, focus on anything but your hearing. I don t want you to have to hear this. Setting bones into place doesn t exactly sound heavenly. I understand and thank you for the warning, Twilight responded. Seraph got to work. He started with using magic to fix her internal bleeding; Scootaloo s body glowing a pale white. He then set to fix her wing. Seraph said Now and Twilight zoned out. He hovered the wing next to it s socket. He had to be very careful with how he fixed it or it would not grow properly and she would never be able to fly. After a quarter of an hour, he got the bones to fuse perfectly together with a bone jolting SNAP! He then waved at Twilight to get her attention and asked her to get bandages, two wooden splints, and medical tape from his bag while he kept the wing in place. He used these to lock Scootaloo s wing in the flight position. then he told Twilight to zone out as he repeated the process with her leg. He finished the procedure by mending her cuts with magic.  
>Seraph sighed, exhausted. We re finally finished. All right, lets get her to the hospital, He said as he began to levitate Scootaloo but instead collapsed. Twililight looked at Seraph with a surprised look on her face and saw a pool of deep crimson by Seraph s leg. Oh no, oh no. What do I do? Applejack! Applejack tore around the corner and came racing to Twilight. What is it sugercube? she said. Once she noticed Seraph lying in a pool of crimson, she gasped and exclaimed, Oh Sweet Celestia! What do we do? Twilight asked in a panicked voice.<br>Now, don t panic, Said Applejack very calmly. She grabbed a wayward bandage and said, We need to bandage up the cut and get both of them to the hospital. Twilight nodded and bandaged Seraph s wound, the snow white gauze staining a deep red. When Twilight finished Applejack asked, Can you lift both of them? No, I could lift Seraph or Scootaloo, but not both at the same time, Twilight responded. Do you think you could carry Scootaloo? I could do it with my back legs tied, Applejack responded. Twilight looked at Applejack with a confused face. Not that I d want to. Course I can, just put her up on my back. Twilight levitated Scootaloo onto Applejack s back, and then levitated Seraph with some strain. All right let s get going. They ran to the hospital with as much haste as they could muster. About half way there, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail came and flew up besides Twilight. She asked, Hey Twilight, what s happened to him? Twilight quickly shouted at the flying pegasus, Not now Rainbow Dash! We don t have time, we need to get these two to the hospital. Rainbow Dash, can you fly there and tell Nurse Redheart that two hurt ponies will be coming and for her to get ready? Well duh, I ll be there in ten seconds flat! Rainbow Dash yelled as she raced towards the hospital at top speed with Twilight and Applejack trailing after her.  
>Upon arrival at the hospital, Rainbow Dash and Nurse Redheart, a white pony with a pink mane and tail, were waiting for them, along with four other medical ponies. When she saw Seraph, she said, Oh, thank Celestia! All right you four, put them on the stretchers and get them to surgery, NOW! The four medical ponies put their patients on the stretchers and rushed them inside. Nurse Redheart turned to Twilight and Applejack and asked, It looks like you got them here just in time, but what happened? Applejack told Nurse Redheart and Rainbow Dash the first part about finding Scootaloo and Twilight told them how Seraph saved Scootaloo s life. Once Twilight finished the story, she asked, Are they going to be all right? From what I saw, Scootaloo should be fine and Seraph should make it. It was a deep cut and he lost a lot of blood, but he should make it through. It s a good thing you got him here so fast. Nurse Redheart responded.<br>When can we come and see them? Twilight asked.  
>It will be tomorrow at the least, but no promises, Nurse Redheart responded.<br>Applejack jumped in and said, Thanks, Nurse Redheart; We ll all be here tomorrow then. Come on everypony, let's let her get to work. They all went their separate ways trying not to think on what had just happened. After some intense work in surgery, the medical staff was able to save Seraph s leg. Twilight and Applejack came the next day to see him, but were turned down because he needed rest. So they asked if they could visit Scootaloo instead. Nurse Redheart said they could, but they would have to be quiet because she was in the same room as Seraph. They promised to be quiet and went to visit the recuperating filly. They told her what happened and how Seraph had saved her life, and when they left, Scootaloo got to thinking. She hopped out of her bed and waddled her way over to Seraph s side. When she peeked through the curtain she saw him, he was awake. She looked at him and asked, Um, Hi, Mr. Seraph. Are you feeling better? Yes, much better, how are you feeling? Seraph asked.  
>Well, I m really bummed about getting hurt. Is it true that you saved my life? Scootaloo asked.<br>Well yeah, I wasn t about to let you die so young. I am just glad that you are all right. Seraph said happily. So I need to know, how did the shed collapse on you? You two fillies wouldn t be able to destroy a shed like that by just playing in it. Oh, you noticed that. Well, um... Scootaloo said.  
>Yes, go on... Seraph cut in.<br>All right, I wanted to fly like Rainbow Dash, so I convinced Applebloom to use a see-saw to launch me in the air. I kind of flew.. Scootaloo said. Seraph gave her a weird glance and she said, Alright, fell was more like it. I fell onto the shed and then it fell on top of me. So you want to fly huh? Seraph asked. Hmm, I have an idea. What? Scootaloo asked.  
>How about I teach you to fly? Seraph asked, When we are both healthy again that is. But you re a unicorn, how would you teach me to fly? asked Scootaloo.<br>Seraph had a thoughtful expression cross his face, Well, back in Canterlot my best friend was a pegasus, so I have a lot of second hand experience, and I m hoping that Twilight will teach me the spell for temporary wings. I ve heard that it s being used to bridge the gap between earth ponies and Pegasi. That sounds awesome! I ll finally be able to fly like Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo exclaimed happily.  
>Yep, but first we have to get better, and let s try not to get in trouble from Nurse Redheart for you being out of bed... and she s already here. Seraph said.<br>Nurse Redheart stood in between Scootaloo and Seraph s bed and tapped her foot as she pointed to Scootaloo s bed.  
>Scootaloo went back to her bed with a smile on her face. Once she was out of sight, Seraph turned to Nurse Redheart and said with a smile, I m so glad she is all right. In no small part to you, Nurse Redheart responded in a kind voice.<br>So then, how much trouble am I in? Seraph asked. Well Galena certainly is not happy, She responded. Not only did you not check in here, you also almost got yourself killed. I wouldn t be surprised if she came down here set things in order herself. Seraph shuddered at the very thought of his mentor coming to town. The things she could do with a yardstick could make even the most stalwart of ponies quake in fear. Oh no no no! Please no! Seraph pleaded. I ll do anything just don t let her come here. I ll do the hospital s dishes, bedpans, and landry just don t let her come here. Allright just calm down! Nurse Redheart shouted. I ll tell her that I ll deal with the punishment. So you are gonna have to do the dishes, bedpans, and whatever I can think of. Oh, and I m going to make sure you keep your promise to Scootaloo. Once you recover that is. Thank you so much, Seraph said with a sigh of relief.  
>Now then, get some rest; it s getting late. It should be about three days before you can get up and start walking again. Allright, g night, Nurse Redheart, Seraph said as the lights were flickered off.<br>The next day Twilight brought the whole gang to see Seraph. Pinkie brought cake to cheer everyone up and they all had a little party. Twilight introduced Seraph to Fluttershy, Rarity, and Spike; they even brought the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to cheer up Scootaloo. They talked and swapped stories until visiting hours came near a close. Seraph said his goodbyes to everyone but asked Twilight if he could talk to her for a minute. Yes, what is it Seraph? Twilight asked with a puzzled look.  
>I have two favors to ask. The first one is if you could use the spell for temporary wings on me, Seraph said.<br>Why would you need that? asked Twilight.  
>Seraph sighed and said, I made a promise to help teach Scootaloo to fly, but since I don t have wings there would only be so much I could do to help her. Allright, I ll do you one better, Twilight said with a grin. I ve been working on that spell recently, and I modified it a bit so that the caster can use it on themselves. That s amazing! Seraph exclaimed. You ve already made your own spell? Kind of, I only modified an existing one. Anyways, seeing as how you taught me a spell, I ll teach you one once you get better. Twilight replied with a wide grin. So, what was the second favor? I wanted to ask if you had any books on flying. I could check my library; I m sure I have one somewhere, Twilight said with a look on her face that showed she was deep in thought.<br>Thank you very much, Twilight, Seraph happily said.  
>I have to get going now; after all, we don t want to get on Nurse Redheart s bad side, Twilight said jokingly. I ll be sure to get you a book or two when I come visit you tomorrow. As Twilight walked out the doorway, she looked over her shoulder at Seraph with a smile on her face, happy to of made a new friend.<p>

Thanks you for reading this long winded first chapter. This has been my first attempt at writing and special thanks to my editors Feral, AeternaAurora, and Black


End file.
